A Christmas Start
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Casey and Lily Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**A Christmas Start**

Casey walked into the loft and saw Lily finishing up a dance routine. He watched as she finished the rest of her dance. He knew she was doing a last practice for the Christmas program she was in tonight. It was the Nutcracker, she was going to be in a few different dances to help her class out but it looked like this was the Russian dance.

As she paused at the end he clapped, "That was great Lily."

Turning she smiled at him, "You think so?"

"Yes, absolutely perfect."

He walked down the stairs as she picked up a towel and wiped her forehead. "Thanks Casey. I think I nailed that one."

"You did."

Lily looked up at the clock, "I'm going to have to leave soon!"

Casey looked up as well, "I'll walk you."

She smiled and ran and grabbed her bag, "Thank you."

Nodding he walked down the stairs, "Just let me know when you're leaving."

"Alright."

Lily left into her room and Casey sat down in one of the chairs. Lily had a class of young kids ranging six to ten. They were going to be performing the Nutcracker this afternoon. Everyone was going to be going there to support Lily; Theo, RJ, Jarrod and Camille. Fran and Dom were actually still gone on their trip. He hoped that the two of them were enjoying themselves. Lily had gotten a postcard from Fran a few weeks ago and it sounded like things were going quite well.

It didn't take long for Lily to come back out of her room changed and ready. "Let's go."

He stood up and the two left the loft and headed downstairs into the kitchen area was where RJ was making a pizza.

"Hey RJ, we're heading over to Lily's recital. See you there?"

"Of course. I'm just working on one last pizza. But we'll be there."

"Awesome! Thanks RJ." Lily said with a huge smile.

The two walked out past Flit who was cleaning the tables, "See you later. Good luck Lily."

"Thanks Flit."

Casey and Lily walked out of the Pizza place and started towards the community center. They were quiet for a bit as they walked. As they drew closer Lily started speaking, "So, what's going on for Christmas this year?"

"Well Theo and I thought we could celebrate it at Jungle Karma Pizza. Thought it made the most sense you know?"

"That's what I was thinking we were going to do. Theo refused to tell me. Thanks Casey!"

"Hey, what a minute, did you just trick me into telling you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled at him and continued walking. He shook his head, "You're lucky I don't have any flour around."

"Is that all you can do to me?"

"Oh I can do so much more to you."

He reached out to grab her but she moved quickly out of the way. "That's only if you can catch me first."

And before he blinked Lily was off racing ahead of him. Smiling Casey took off and followed after her trying to catch up, which wasn't easy since she had a head start and she was fast.

Soon they made it to the Community Center, "Too bad Casey. Thanks for walking me. Have to go and check on my class though."

"Right. I'll see you after."

"But you're going to stay for the performance right?"

"Lily, you know you don't have to ask."

She smiled, "I know." And with that she disappeared into the building.

* * *

><p>Lily watched as the auditorium was filling up. She still got excited even though this was for her class. She couldn't wait for their parents and families to see them perform. They had come a long way since the beginning of the class and the Nutcracker could be hard to perform, but Lily wasn't worried. Her class was really good and would perform beautifully.<p>

She went backstage to check on all of the kids. Gabby walked over to her, "All of the kids are ready. They're all in their costumes." Then Gabby leaned closer to her, "I think Helen needs a pep talk though. I tried explaining to her that she will be wonderful, but she's really scared."

Lily nodded, "Thanks. I'll go and talk with her."

Lily walked over to Helen who was portraying Clara. She looked up as Lily approached and then looked back to the ground, "Hi Lily."

"Helen, how are you doing?"

The little girl shrugged and kept her eyes down, "I think I might be sick."

Lily knelt down in front of her student and gently lifted her chin so that she could look her in the eyes, "Are you nervous?"

She started to shake her head and then she nodded, "Can't you go out there for me?"

"If I went out there for you don't you think your Mom and Dad would be sad that you wouldn't be out there performing?"

"Maybe they won't notice."

"Helen I picked you for the part of Clara because you can do this. You are an exceptional dancer and you love to dance."

"But what if I mess up?"

"You will do a wonderful job. I have faith in you. We all do."

Helen's lips started turning up, "Really?"

"Really. Now are you ready?"

This time a full smile appeared on the young dancer's face, "I am!"

"Great." Then Lily stood up and spoke to all the dancers, "Get ready we're going to start up soon. You guys have worked really hard at this and you know the dances. You are all great dances. And don't forget to have fun! It's Christmas, let's go out there and share with our families and have fun!"

All the kids cheered quietly and soon enough the program started. Lily only got on stage for a couple of the songs, Gabby also helped with a couple of songs, but other than that the kids were on stage dancing and receiving their own applause.

At the end Lily ushered all the kids on stage and they received thunderous applause. When the curtains went down Lily turned to all of them, "You guys were great! I knew you could do it. Wait here before you go find your parents."

Gabby brought a box over that held a little bag that had a candy cane, some chocolate candy and either an ornament of a ballerina or a toy soldier with each kids name on it. They both handed them out to the different kids and then they took off to go find their families.

Lily turned to Gabby, "I have something for you." She picked up a box that was wrapped in silver paper with a shiny red bow on it, "This is for you. Thank you so much for all your help."

The two girls hugged, "Thank you for letting me help out."

After the place had cleared and all the kids were off with their families Lily went outside. Casey was sitting on the stairs so she went over and ruffled his hair, "Hey, did you stay out here the whole time?"

Shaking his head he stood up, "I was in there, so was everyone else. They already went back to Jungle Karma Pizza."

She nodded, "So let's go join them."

The two had been walking for a little while before Casey spoke up, "They were really good. You did a good job in teaching them how to dance."

"Thanks. They were really good students."

"You were great too, you know in the dances where you came on stage."

"Thanks Casey."

"So, which was your favorite?"

"For what?"

"For the dance?"

"The Russian one."

She nodded, "I like that one too."

"For the record I would have caught up to you had you not taken refuge with your class."

"Oh really? You think so?"

And with that Lily took off. It wasn't long before she heard Casey pursuing her. Laughing she glanced behind her and stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to where she was going. It was just in time as she had to swerve so she wouldn't get knocked out by a pole.

Casey kept going right after her and before they got to Jungle Karma Pizza she felt arms grab onto her and her body whirled around until she was facing Casey. "Okay you got me."

"I thought you were supposed to be fast like a cheetah?"

"I am."

Casey didn't say anything and the two kept looking at each other until their lips touched. As they slowly pulled away from each other Lily felt Casey's arms loosen a bit and she smiled, "Merry Christmas Casey."

He smiled back, "Merry Christmas Lily."

She stepped away from him, "Let's go in, there's a party waiting for us."

Casey nodded and Lily turned and walked in sure that this Christmas would end up with her and Casey getting a bit more then either expected. Her class had done wonderful and then she had shared that kiss with Casey, things would only get better after Christmas. With that knowledge they walked into Jungle Karma Pizza with a smile on her face.


End file.
